The Raggle Taggle Gypsy
by silvergreenroyalty
Summary: Un fic esponjoso, lleno de clichés para celebrar el 14 de febrero, inspirado en una canción clásica irlandesa. Doncel!Harry y Gitano!Severus ¿Que más se puede pedir para disfrutar con palomitas? Quizás un Riddle comprometido con Harry a la mezcla. Disfruten. [Snarry]
1. Intro

**The Raggle Taggle Gypsy**

* * *

Un fic esponjoso, lleno de clichés para celebrar el 14 de febrero, inspirado en una canción clásica irlandesa. Doncel!Harry y Gitano!Severus ¿Que más se puede pedir para disfrutar con palomitas? Quizás un Riddle comprometido con Harry a la mezcla. Disfruten.

**Los personajes son propiedad y autoría de JK Rowling.

**La imagen original de portada es de Wolnir en DeviantArt.


	2. Parte 1

**Parte 1**

* * *

Una noche, a finales del otoño, llegaron 3 "gitanos" a la puerta de la propiedad ancestral de los Riddle. Uno de ellos tenía el cabello negro y largo, una sonrisa franca y alegre, así como el cuerpo cubierto de tatuajes, este era Sirius Black. Alguna vez su familia había sido noble pero las malas decisiones monetarias los llevaron a la casi ruina. Su hermano se había sacrificado por todos y se casó con una chica de la nobleza. Sirius prefirió escapar con un grupo de artistas ambulantes y aprendió a tocar la guitarra para mantenerse.

El segundo "gitano" del grupo era de cabellos rubios, más castaños que rubios, de ojos ambarinos y tenía el cuerpo lleno de cicatrices. El hombre había sobrevivido al ataque de una jauría de lobos que era comandada por un matón de su localidad, llamado Fenrir Greyback. Él expulso a Greyback luego de lograr cortar la garganta del último lobo, pero el costo fue terrible ya que la gente del pueblo ahora le temía a él, y prefirió irse sin mirar atrás. Encontró a Sirius y este se volvió un buen amigo y empezaron a caminar juntos por los caminos.

Y luego estaba el más enigmático de los tres. El hombre tenía una nariz aguileña, la piel clara pero cetrina, ojos negros como carbones y el cabello lacio que caía como tinta fluida desde sus sienes. No era carismático, o agradable, pero había probado muchas veces su valía con los otros dos, salvándolos de envenenamientos, turbas furias y asaltantes de caminos. Severus siempre les salvaba el pellejo y fungía como una especie de ángel vengador o guardaespaldas. Severus Snape era el tercer "gitano" del grupo.

Ninguno de los tres era realmente un gitano. Ellos ya se habían topado con un grupo de gitanos de verdad, pero las personas en los pueblos siempre llamaban gitanos a todo aquel que no tuviera un hogar y se dedicara a viajar. Por eso a los del circo, a los comerciantes y artistas ambulantes les llamaban gitanos.

Ellos tres tenían un show de marionetas, Remus era hábil con la aguja e hilo y creo un montón de ellas para usar con las manos, Sirius cantaba las canciones de las marionetas y Severus hizo el escenario y montaba el local cuando se presentaban, además de evitar que alguien molestara a los niños cuando el show estaba en ejecución.

Pero en una de sus presentaciones, un anciano llamado Argus Filch, los invitó a emplearse temporalmente en la propiedad de los Riddle, el noble más rico de esa región, ya que necesitaba manos jóvenes para manejar la propiedad durante los meses de invierno. La paga era buena y tendrían al menos tres meses, con suerte cuatro, de comida y donde dormir.

Aceptaron sin mucho tramite y así es como los tres llegaron a la puerta de la casa principal. Argus presentó a los tres hombres al patrón, Thomas Riddle.

Thomas Riddle era el noble más rico de la región y su sangre noble se remontaba a varias generaciones, su prometido, Lord Harold Potter, era el segundo noble más rico, al lado de la pareja estaban el resto del personal. Minerva McGonagall era la dama de compañía del joven, Bartemious Crouch Jr. era el valet personal de Riddle mientras su padre era el administrador. Argus era el conserje principal mientras Molly Weasley era la cocinera, el resto del personal eran los hijos y marido de la mujer, en distintos puestos.

La vida en la propiedad ancestral de los Riddle iba a cambiar, pero eso no podían saberlo ninguno de los presentes, ya que la diosa fortuna es caprichosa y gusta de jugar con los hombres, y sobre todo, sus corazones.

* * *

Harry Potter, cuyo nombre completo era Harold James Potter II, era hijo de James Charlus Potter III y Lillian Potter, antes Evans. Mientras su padre era un noble, su madre solo era burguesa. Ellos se habían casado enamorados a pesar de que su matrimonio había sido arreglado.

La hermana de su madre, Petunia Dursley, había sido prometida a un rico banquero y había presumido de ello a su hermana durante años, hasta que Lily recibió el compromiso de la familia Potter. Lord James Potter era un conde. Petunia Dursley renegó tener una hermana desde esa fecha.

Harry nació entre el lujo y la opulencia, y nunca hubo nada que pudiera desear hasta que un día llegó un grupo de gitanos al pueblo. Su padre y madre gozaban de las diversiones de todo tipo y lo que vio ahí lo fascino. Tal derroche de talento e imaginación. Hablo con los artistas, con los niños y todos hablaban de las tierras lejanas que habían visto, la magia que esperaba detrás de cada ciudad y Harry deseo más que nunca, poder seguir al grupo de errantes.

Pero él ya estaba encadenado por su nacimiento.

Cuando cumplió los 15 años, su madre y padre le presentaron al Duque Thomas Marvolo Riddle, quien estaba apenas a 5 puestos de la línea de sucesión a la corona. Su prometido. Harry sintió que el suelo se le abría, pero se mantuvo estoico y pregunto cómo podía estar prometido a otro hombre si él también era uno.

Fue entonces que su padre le reveló un secreto que no esperaban saliera tan pronto, pero alguien lo había filtrado en la nobleza y por eso habían decidido prometerlo antes de sus 18 años: Harry era un varón fértil, un doncel.

Harry se prometió a sí mismo no llorar cuando sus padres firmaron los papeles y una cadena más se sumó a las de su nacimiento. Estaba atrapado en una jaula de oro macizo.

Este verano, Harry había cumplido los 18 y su madre estaba planeando una boda en la primavera, justo en los jardines de su futura mansión, así que Harry y sus padres fueron invitados a pasar el invierno en la propiedad, pero su madre y padre habían programado un viaje en invierno para visitar a algunos amigos y entregarles la invitación a la boda, así que Harry pasaría tiempo con su futuro "esposo", con Minerva para que se mantuvieran las buenas costumbres.

Minerva había sido su nana y ahora, era su dama de compañía. La mujer odiaba que se sometiera al joven a este calvario, pero ella era solo una plebeya y no podía intervenir en las decisiones de la nobleza. Ella solo podía intentar que la situación fuera lo menos adversa posible para su joven amo.

Por eso ambos eran tan cercanos. No es que los Potter fueran malos padres, sino que vivían el mismo calvario que él. Mientras ellos habían tenido suerte y se habían enamorado uno del otro, él simplemente no podía enamorarse de Riddle.

Era apuesto, rico y un encanto de persona… para otra persona. Riddle leía mucho, pero libros de economía, matemáticas, filosofía, política y esas cosas. Iba a la ópera, pero porque era algo que la nobleza hacía, no porque le gustara, y no quería pensar en la ocasión en que fueron a un museo y se puso a criticar las pinturas, sin saber que el artista estaba ahí, y no entendió el concepto de "ilusión" que quería transmitir.

Harry quería morirse ese día y Riddle solo comentó que la gente sin talento no debería tener su trabajo colgado en un museo. Desde esa ocasión, Harry prefería pasar el tiempo lejos de su prometido.

Luego estaba la falta de romanticismo. No esperaba mucho, de verdad, pero la idea de romanticismo de Riddle consistía en llevarlo a todos los lugares lujosos como si se tratara de una mascota. "Párate aquí, Harry", "Pórtate bien, Harry", y su favorito "Postre no, Harry, se ira a tus caderas y no queremos que estés obeso en nuestra boda, perderías valor, mi amor".

Harry se preguntaba qué impulso a sus padres a aceptar el compromiso, pero él sabía que mientras ellos tenían un condado, y por ende, tanto él como su padre eran conde y futuro conde, Riddle era un Duque y por lo tanto, un título nobiliario más alto, y al que debían supeditarse. Si quisiera romper el compromiso tendrían que pasar una de dos cosas: o Riddle encontraba alguien mejor que él para casarse, o él conquistaba a uno de los príncipes y anulaba su compromiso.

Ninguna de esas opciones eran posibles.

Riddle quería desposarse con él por su condición de Doncel, dada su rareza. Si él no aceptaba el compromiso, su majestad podría forzar el compromiso, ya fuera con Riddle u otro noble, en cuyo caso, él no podía decidir nada y sus padres menos.

Como fuera, Harry estaba resignándose a una vida opulenta, sin amor, lleno de monedas de oro, pero vacío por dentro. Minerva solo podía ver a Harry languidecer mientras el espíritu del muchacho se apagaba día con día.

Al menos, hasta que el gitano de ojos negros llegó. Pero de nuevo, ninguno de ellos dos podía saber eso.

Severus Snape, el gitano más extraño que Harry y Minerva habían visto en su vida, estaba trabajando en los establos el día que la vida de todos cambio, aunque el cambio surgido fue tan sutil como una brisa.

Harry había hablado con Sirius quién le contó anécdotas maravillosas de los países en el continente. Remus tenía historias de hadas y duendes, gnomos y gigantes, toda la gente oculta de la naturaleza, Titania y su corte estaban en los labios de Remus. Pero Severus… él era diferente.

Severus casi no hablaba, gruñía cada que alguien se le acercaba y parecía solo aceptar a Sirius y Remus, y últimamente, a Argus, pero fuera de ellos tres, Snape era como ese monstruo de barro de los hebreos, un Golem. Solo obedecía órdenes y ya. Riddle estaba feliz con él y le estaba empezando a encargar trabajos más complejos y pensando en ofrecerle un trabajo de planta cuando llegara la primavera. No estaba tan seguro de los otros dos, pero Severus le agradaba.

Harry estaba intrigado, ya que los gitanos solían ser gente muy alegre, festiva y Severus recordaba más a un monje de claustro. Quizás era eso, un monje expulsado de su congregación pero como saberlo. El hombre estaba sellado con acero.

—Snape—Dijo Riddle desde la lejanía, mientras Severus terminaba de cepillar a los caballos—Quisiera encargarte un trabajo especial. Tengo que partir por un asunto urgente a la capital y no quisiera que mi prometido vaya a ningún lado, si soy sincero, pero el pobre se aburre con facilidad, así que, me preguntaba si podrías fungir como escolta de mi prometido y su dama—.

—¿Quiere que sea el guardaespaldas de Lord Potter? —Preguntó Severus con una voz profunda, Harry estaba escuchando la conversación desde la ventana que daba hacía las caballerizas.

—Sí, si puedes. Te he visto trabajar y se ve que eres fuerte y, perdóname que te lo diga, pero tienes una apariencia intimidante. Serias un perfecto guardaespaldas ¿Qué dices? Te pagare el doble por ese servicio—Riddle lanzó su anzuelo favorito.

Severus pareció meditarlo por un momento y asintió. La paga extra les daría meses de comida cuando se fueran en primavera.

—Aceptó su oferta mi Lord—.

—¡Excelente! Ve con Argus y dile que te dé un buen traje, no queremos que mi prometido lleve un escolta desaliñado y despeinado. Creo que Minerva trenzara tu cabello con gusto. Hasta pronto—.

Riddle se alejó de ahí y luego de unos minutos se escuchó el sonido de un carruaje alejándose de la propiedad. Severus odiaba que le ordenaran, pero sabía que los nobles veían a todos por debajo del hombro. Sencillamente se encogió de hombros y terminó con el ultimo caballo de la cuadra. Luego de algo de comer y un buen baño, Snape se vistió con el traje que le dio Argus y se dirigió hasta la habitación del mimado mocoso, futuro Lord consorte de Riddle.

Sin embargo, Snape sabía su lugar luego de huir de casa, así que se refrenó la lengua, cuadro los hombros y toco tres veces a la puerta. La mujer mayor que le abrió la puerta, lo miro con algo de desdén y lo hizo pasar.

—Señor Snape, Lord Riddle me comentó de su decisión de que usted nos acompañara en nuestros viajes a los pueblos aledaños ¿Es así? —.

—Así es Madame—.

—Hmpf—La mujer apretó los labios y lo miro de arriba hacia abajo—Habrá que hacer algo con su cabello. Por lo que he observado de usted, es un joven testarudo, así que me evitare un innecesario gasto de energía y paciencia y sencillamente trenzare su cabello. Siéntese en aquella silla, joven—.

Severus se sentó y la mujer empezó a cepillarle el cabello con algo de dureza—Madame, difícilmente soy un joven, creo que tengo una década más que su joven señor—.

—Señor Snape, y yo tengo al menos dos décadas más que usted, así que para mí, usted es un joven, no se mueva, ahora empezare a trenzarle el cabello—.

Severus resoplo, pero se dejó hacer y la mujer terminó pronto la tortura. Cuando se vio al espejo, Severus tuvo que aceptar que no se veía nada mal. En verdad parecía un valet de la realeza, con el traje fino y la trenza rematada en un listón de satén negro.

—Madame, usted es extraordinaria—.

—Dígame algo que no sepa—Minerva le sonrió sinceramente y Severus supo que podría hacerse amigo de la mujer—Ahora, vayamos por nuestro joven señor, que debe estar aburrido como ostra—.

Snape camino altivamente detrás de la mujer, y si nadie supiera la verdad, pareciera que siempre había sido valet de algún noble. Minerva estaba complacida con el gitano, había entendido rápidamente su intelecto y no se asustó con su forma adusta de ser.

La mujer ni siquiera toco a la puerta y sencillamente entro en la pieza de su joven amo—Arriba Harry, Riddle se fue y somos libres hasta finales del invierno—.

El joven estaba recostado en un sillón y al oír la ausencia de su prometido, sus ojos brillaron y Severus observo al joven. Lo había visto de lejos y le parecía el clásico arrogante y mimado noble de vieja cuna, pero el joven frente a él era todo lo contrario. Si no fuera por sus ropajes, parecería un gitano, con brillo en esos ojos verdes y el cabello negro despeinado por el viento, viajando con el mismo y disfrutando del paisaje.

—Oh Minnie, ¡Que felicidad! ¿Podemos ir a la ciudad? ¿Podemos? Solo nos tomara un par de días y podremos visitar el museo de nuevo. Hay una nueva exposición y quiero gastar toda la fortuna de ese hombre en una nueva biblioteca antes de que diga "¿Para qué quieres llenar tu cabecita con letras inútiles?"—.

Minerva sonrió—Claro que si Harry, gastemos todo el dinero de ese hombre, para que sepa lo que es meterse con un verdadero Potter—.

—Y, Minnie, ¿Porque está aquí el nuevo trabajador? —.

—Mis disculpas, Lord Potter, Lord Riddle me pidió fungir como su escolta, para su seguridad, por supuesto—Dijo Snape haciendo una reverencia.

—Pufff, ¿Es que no me puede dejar libre ni siquiera un segundo ese hombre? —A ojos de Severus, el joven se vio decididamente sombrío. Nunca había conocido a nadie más infeliz por un matrimonio, incluso sus padres se veían más felices, y eso que su matrimonio también fue arreglado.

—Harry, no seas grosero, sabes bien que los plebeyos no podemos oponernos a las órdenes de los Lords, incluso tú que eres noble, no puedes pasar por encima de las decisiones del Duque—.

—Lo siento Minnie, es solo que cada vez está más cerca la boda, y no he tenido ni un momento de libertad—.

Minerva acuno el rostro del joven en sus manos y deposito un suave beso en su sien—Tranquilo mi niño, sabes que aunque ese hombre sea tu esposo, tú tienes aun el control sobre tu corazón—.

—Lo sé Minnie, gracias. Mis disculpas Señor Snape, por mi exabrupto, no debí desquitar mi frustración en usted. Si no le molesta, agradecería que aliste el carruaje para un viaje rápido a la ciudad—.

—Como usted ordene, mi Lord—Dijo Snape, saliendo rápidamente de aquella habitación, preguntándose como es que un joven tan alegre y vivaz, podía soportar la carga de un matrimonio claramente condenado al fracaso y sabiendo que todo se debía a su sangre noble, y esa era otra cosa, ¿Por qué Riddle insistiría en casarse con este joven en particular?


	3. Parte 2

**Parte 2**

* * *

Mientras Severus alistaba el carruaje, y Sirius alistaba su equipaje para unos cuantos días, Argus llegó con viandas para el viaje hasta el carruaje y le contó a Severus lo que sabía de la situación, luego de algo de persuasión de parte de Severus (le prometió traerle un par de botellas de whiskey añejado).

Según Argus, de alguna forma, el Duque se enteró de que los Potter habían tenido un hijo doncel. El Duque era un hombre que no concebía la idea de tener una pareja del género contrario, prefiriendo los brazos masculinos que los femeninos y un Doncel le permitiría concretar sus obligaciones para con la corona de tener un heredero, sin renunciar a los hombres como pareja.

Pero había una razón más para querer casarse con el joven Potter y es que los Donceles eran ampliamente buscados dentro de los círculos de los nobles porque existía la creencia de que daban hijos de belleza extraordinaria y con poderes mágicos. Patrañas, claramente, pero como fuera, un Doncel era una ocurrencia extraordinaria por sí misma, y Riddle le parecía del tipo de noble "Puedo tener lo que quiera".

Argus lamentaba la suerte del joven señor, ya que era un jovencito bastante amable y resuelto, del tipo que estaría mejor a cargo que siendo dejado de lado. Si no hubiera nacido Doncel, podría haber tomado el manto de Conde Potter y formar su propia familia, con menos restricciones. Pero como todos los plebeyos sabían, los nobles hacían lo que querían y ellos solo podían aceptarlo.

Severus le agradeció a Argus por la información y las viandas, y terminó de alistar el carruaje para el viaje.

Una hora después, Harry se veía cada vez mejor, conforme se alejaban de la propiedad Riddle.

* * *

Mientras Harry observaba los libros como niño en una dulcería, Severus se acercó a Minerva con miles de preguntas pero decidió preguntar la más importante.

—¿Por qué él? —Minerva observó a Severus y pensó que de todos modos, alguien le diría la razón y podría tener la idea equivocada.

—Los Condes no saben que yo los escuche. El Duque llegó un día y dijo que quería desposar al joven señor, un criado abrió un cofre con la dote y firmaron los papeles. Dado su título, Lord y Lady Potter no pudieron decir que no. Sabe cómo es esto. Ellos ya se habían retirado y Riddle estaba hablando con su asqueroso valet, Barty Crouch Jr. Riddle no quiere nada más que acercarse más a la corona—.

—¿Perdón? —.

—Discúlpeme, pensé que sabía sobre las excepciones de la línea de sucesión. La línea de sucesión es clara, está el rey y a su muerte, uno de sus hijos toma la corona. Si el elegido muere, el hijo mayor en turno, toma la corona. Pero hay una pequeña excepción y es que si un noble desposa un Doncel, queda inmediatamente al mismo nivel que los príncipes. Es decir, Riddle sería un candidato a la corona, sin tener que ser descendiente de la pareja real—.

—Eso es horrible—Y Severus sabía que lo que Minerva decía era verdad. Había un precedente histórico hace unas 10 generaciones. De esa unión surgió la línea regente actual.

—No he querido decírselo a los Condes ¿Qué ganaría? Podrían mandar una petición de anulación al Rey, pero eso simplemente cambiara su carcelario por otro. El Rey podría decidir casarlo con otro noble, o incluso pedir que sea un consorte de los Príncipes, ya que no veo posible que lo quisieran tomar como esposo de uno de ellos. No, por mucho que Harry odie este arreglo, sabe que está atrapado—.

—Pero si espíritu está siendo aplastado ¿Cierto? —Severus pasó su mano por un libro de misterio. Añoraba los libros más que otra cosa, desde que dejó su hogar.

—Aplastar es poco, está muriendo por dentro. Mi joven señor está más que sufriendo, su alma está siendo desgarrada en jirones, y cuando este casado, será como haber puesto un collar y un grillete sobre él. No será nunca más Harry Potter, sino una propiedad tasada, pesada y vendida al comprador—.

Ambos sirvientes se detuvieron frente a la sección de romances—¿Sabe? Harry siempre quiso viajar. A pesar de que sus padres podían permitirse viajar con él, solían dejarlo en la propiedad Potter. Ya sabe cómo son las restricciones para los Donceles, solo que Harry no lo sabía. Yo llegue a la propiedad unos meses antes de que Riddle llegara a pedir la mano del joven, pero sus padres ya estaban preparándose para revelarle el secreto al joven. En teoría, nadie más sabía sobre él que sus propios padres—.

—¿Entonces, Madame, como es que el Duque se enteró? —Severus tomó uno de aquellos libros y empezó a hojearlo distraídamente. El clásico romance de chico conoce chica, pero al menos la trama era algo escabrosa y tenía unos cuantos tintes sangrientos… ah, Shakespeare. Debió saberlo.

—Mi mejor conjetura es que el médico que asistió al parto de Lady Potter vendió la información en los círculos de nobles. O quizás escucho a algún noble decir que buscaba un "activo" suficientemente valioso para sí. No todos los clubes que frecuenta la nobleza son tan "refinados" como se podría esperar—.

Minerva se movió hacía la sección de misterio y Severus la siguió mientras Harry estaba hojeando a unos pocos metros de ellos, un grueso tomó de Culturas Del Mundo. La chispa en aquellos ojos verdes, le trajo a Severus recuerdos de sí mismo cuando leyó aquel tomó de Julio Verne, La Vuelta Al Mundo En 80 Días.

Recordaba cuando terminó el libro y paso días enteros devorando cada tomó del autor, imaginándose como el Capitán Nemo, viajando hasta la luna, o recorriendo el mundo. Extrañaba a su familia, pero recordaba cómo habían intentado forzarlo a un matrimonio con aquella horrible chica: Bellatrix Black.

Por lo que había oído, luego de que él huyera de casa, la prima lejana de Sirius, que extraña coincidencia fue esa, se casó con Lord Lestrange, un Lord que compartía su misma visión de superioridad por ser de noble cuna. Una visión que él no compartía.

Él había anhelado lo mismo que anhelaba Harry: libertad. Libertad de hacer lo que quería, lejos del yugo que representaba su título, su nombre y su apellido. El apellido Snape lo tomó de una historia que había leído una vez con su madre. Dudaba que alguien, además de su madre y algunos pocos cuenta-cuentos, recordaran aquella historia.

Ambos sirvientes estaban absortos en sus propios pensamientos cuando Harry dejó caer un montón de libros sobre la mesa donde estaban mirando otros tomos—Acabo de hablar con la dependiente, enviaran el resto del pedido a la propiedad Riddle—.

Minerva asintió, sabiendo que Harry ahora anhelaba otro tipo de diversiones—Bien, entonces ¿Qué será esta vez? ¿Zoológico? ¿Museo? ¿O quizás teatro? —Harry se veía indeciso.

—Si me permite, tengo una sugerencia que quizás le agrade, mi Lord—.

Harry frunció el ceño— Por favor, cuando solo estemos, tú, yo y Minnie, dime Harry. Odio ese título ¿Qué significa ser un Lord? Para mí, es solo una cadena—.

—Mil disculpas, mi Lo… Harry—Harry asintió—¿Qué opinarían de acompañarme a un teatro desconocido, en una zona no tan decente y aun así, garantizarle que verán un espectáculo maravilloso? —.

Harry brillaba de ansiedad por la idea de una aventura y Minnie no tuvo corazón para negarse, pero la mirada que le dirigió a Snape era fuerte y clara "Sí le pasa algo…". Partieron en el carruaje hacía la zona alejada de las tiendas y el barullo de compradores elegantes, entrando en los edificios grises de ladrillo gastado.

* * *

—¡Esto es asombroso! ¿¡Viste eso, Minnie!? —Los ojos de Harry miraban para todos lados al espectáculo de magia.

Harry había visto antes magos y espectáculos mágicos, pero ninguno como este. La chica de cabello rosa parecía cambiar su color de cabello solo con chasquear los dedos o agrandar su nariz con solo concentrarse.

Estaban los trucos clásicos, pero ninguno como el de esa chica.

—¿Te gustaría conocerla, Harry? —Los ojos esmeraldas brillaron con alegría y asintió con la cabeza como si fuera un pequeño niño—Entonces, vengan por aquí—Severus se levantó, seguido por Minerva y Harry, y se encaminaron tras bambalinas mientras Tonks y su familia se despedían en el escenario.

Tras el escenario, en medio de las cuerdas y telones, estaba la familia Tonks, los magos del espectáculo más extraño y extraordinario que hubiera visto Harry.

—¡Severus! —Gritó la chica de cabello rosa y atrapó a Severus en un abrazo que se antojaba familiar—No nos dijiste que estarías en la ciudad en tu última carta—.

Severus revolvió el cabello de la chica mientras se separaba de ella—Lo siento Tonks, no sabía que terminaríamos cerca. Nos ofrecieron un trabajo a dos días de aquí y vengo en calidad de guardaespaldas, y hablando de eso, quiero que conozcas a alguien—.

—Hola, soy Tonks ¿Quién es este muñeco? —Dijo Tonks, adelantándose a Severus.

—Me llamo Harry y ella es Minnie—Contestó Harry, tomando la mano de Tonks y señalando con la otra a Minerva—Tu truco con el cabello fue impresionante—.

—¿Quieres saber cómo lo hago? —Pregunto Tonks, juguetona.

—No, digo, bueno… sí, digo… solo si tú quieres…—Harry estaba tímido, ya que rara vez podía ver de cerca un verdadero truco de magia. Una vez intento arrastrar a su prometido a un espectáculo de magia en la capital y el maldito tuvo el descaro de dormirse luego del segundo truco. Uno de los tantos desaires que el Duque le había hecho.

—Claro que no es problema, si eso te preocupa. Cualquier amigo de Severus es mi amigo. Ven, déjame mostrarte—Tonks agarro a Harry de la mano y lo arrastro ante el espejo, enseñándole como se ponía las prótesis y las pelucas reversibles, de forma que con algunos pases distractores de dedos, ella podía "activar" el truco. Harry pensaba que era brillante la sencillez de superponer prótesis y accesorios.

Minerva estaba asombrada de lo alegre que se veía su joven amo—Gracias—.

—¿Por qué sería eso Minerva? —Preguntó Severus, sinceramente intrigado.

—Por darle alegría. Es uno de los pocos días en que lo he visto feliz, y te agradezco por ello—La mirada de Minerva se había suavizado y mostraba el profundo aprecio que sentía por el joven a su cargo.

Severus simplemente asintió, inseguro sobre el agradecimiento de la mujer. Nunca había conocido a nadie como Harry, un noble que, igual que él, quería lo que casi todos los ciudadanos comunes tenían y muchos desperdiciaban, libertad.

* * *

Estuvieron en la ciudad durante una semana y Harry se veía radiante. Severus meneaba la cabeza, divertido con la actitud infantil del joven. En ese tiempo, habían visitado museos, la ópera (donde Severus se vio transportado a sus días junto a su familia, escuchando tantas y tantas operas), obras de teatro, visitaron una vez más el espectáculo de la familia Tonks, quienes se quedarían en la ciudad hasta principios de la primavera y compraron ropa, pinturas y libros para inundar la mansión de la propiedad Riddle con suficiente cultura.

También en ese tiempo, Minerva insistió en comprarle ropa a Severus, diciéndole que era una lástima que alguien de su porte, usara aquellas ropas de gitano, cuando tenía un aire patricio inconfundible. Severus, luego de una noche que bebieron, se atrevió a confesarle su secreto a la mujer, diciéndole que escapó de un matrimonio arreglado, y que era tan noble como el joven a su cargo.

Minerva prometió guardar su secreto, y le dijo que si fuera necesario, si quizás era la única forma de salvar a su señor, ella le instaría a escapar, pero eso no serviría, ya que Harry no quería darle problemas a nadie, y dudaba que el Duque no mandara una partida en su búsqueda. Sería mil veces peor su encierro si lograba escapar, solo para ser devuelto a la jaula.

Severus, sin embargo, estaba pensando en soluciones. Quizás, si lo pensaba lo suficiente, podía haber una forma de ayudarle a escapar al joven. ¿Sería mejor huir por tierra o por mar? Si huía por tierra, podría llegar a varios reinos, disfrazado de plebeyo, tal como había hecho Severus durante años. Por mar podía llegar al continente y pedir asilo político. Había muchas posibilidades aun para el joven.

Evidentemente, no pudieron permanecer mucho más tiempo en la ciudad, ya que sería visto como un intento de huida del joven, así que partieron de vuelta a la propiedad Riddle. Con cada paso que daban hacia la propiedad, el joven perdía su lozanía y alegre semblante. Era evidente que este matrimonio estaba condenado al fracaso. Incluso cuando la mayoría de los matrimonios eran arreglados, al menos había cierto entendimiento y comprensión, uno por el otro. No en este caso.

Por lo que Minerva le había contado y Harry había dejado caer sin querer, Riddle era más allá de lo desapegado, era insensible, despectivo y pensaba en Harry como uno piensa en un caballo pura sangre. Para Riddle, Harry era una propiedad, preciosa como joya y que elevaría su posición por encima de los Duques y lo acercaría a la corona.

Lo que en última instancia, era un ejercicio inútil, ya que los príncipes eran 3, luego de ellos estaba el hijo mayor de los Rosier, que era primo por parte de madre de los príncipes, así que, a menos que Anthony Rosier muriera y luego los reyes y su prole fallecieran en algún accidente o atentado o evento natural, Riddle estaba aún lejos de su meta. Incluso casándose con Harry, eso solo lo colocaría encima de Anthony, y todavía tendría que desaparecer a la familia real si quisiera la corona.

Aquí había algo turbio, y no solo era el desprecio velado que Riddle mostraba por Harry.


	4. Parte 3

**Parte 3**

* * *

Conforme pasaron los días, Harry empezó a acercarse a Severus y solía vérsele alrededor del hombre mientras este trabajaba. Severus le contaba anécdotas de su vida errante, y como llegó a viajar con Sirius y Remus, siendo que Sirius literalmente se tropezó con él mientras huía de un enojado panadero al que le robo unas hogazas y Remus, quién sencillamente se acercó a ellos cuando hicieron una hoguera y adoptaron rápidamente como el tercero de su grupo.

El teatro de títeres fue sacado varias ocasiones de la carreta y Harry parecía un niño pequeño cuando Severus actuaba para él, ya que el hombre tenía talento, y Harry pensaba que era extraño que no quisiera actuar para el público.

Minerva solía estar cerca de ellos y disfrutaba ver un poco del brillo de Harry. Dios sabía que Minerva quería evitar ese matrimonio, pero estaba tan atada de manos como los Potter.

Y sin embargo, algo parecido al temor rayando con la esperanza, se elevó cuando observo detenidamente a esos dos. Harry veía de forma extraña a Severus y este, también observaba a Harry, aunque de una forma metódica, como si pensara profundamente en algo, y luego, la mirada se suavizaba hasta una mirada tierna.

Cuando llegó enero, y Harry le dio a Severus un pastel a manera de regalo de cumpleaños, la mirada tuvo sentido para Minerva. No era una mirada sino dos, la metódica era por que Severus estaba planeando algo, y la segunda, porque Severus estaba sintiendo afecto por su joven amo.

Y Dios los agarrara confesados, la misma mirada de afecto estaba en Harry.

* * *

Harry tardó unos días en reconciliar sus sentimientos. En algún punto, entre las historias y las anécdotas, entre las conversaciones fluidas entre ellos (quién diría que Severus era tan inteligente y versado en tantos temas), Harry sintió un dolor en el pecho, apenas una molestia pero suficiente para dejarle pensando a que se debía.

Luego, cuando vio a la hija menor de Molly, Ginny, coquetearle a Severus y sintió la imperiosa necesidad de arrancarle los cabellos a la niña, apenas un año menor que él, que se alejara del hombre, lo supo y no podía estar más aterrado.

Se había enamorado de Severus. Se había enamorado del hombre adusto, pero gentil, inteligente, sarcástico, y aun así, delicado con él. Se había enamorado del hombre que había recorrido todo el reino, viviendo su vida con libertad.

Una libertad añorada por Harry.

La pregunta ahora era ¿Qué haría Harry con este sentimiento?

* * *

Severus quería golpearse a sí mismo cuando notó a Harry por el rabillo del ojo, mirándolo, mientras estaba siendo acosado por la pelirroja hija menor de Molly Weasley. La niña no entendía un no por respuesta, pero él se encargó de dejárselo muy en claro.

Lo que en verdad le preocupo a Severus, fue que notó el destello de celos en los ojos del joven, y lo que le preocupo aún más, fue que él se sintiera feliz por dichos celos.

No era idiota. Había notado que ambos se estaban acercando pero nunca pensó, ni en un millón de años, que ambos caerían enamorados. Pensó que si alguien caía enamorado, sería él, y se cuidaría de guardar sus sentimientos para sí.

Jamás pensó que Harry devolvería el sentimiento. Se estaba adelantando, primero tenía que confirmar si era cierto, o solo estaba imaginado cosas.

* * *

Era finales de Febrero, la noche clara y la luna llena en el cenit. Un tap en la ventana rompió el silencio de la noche. Harry se levantó cuando escucho un ruido en su ventana, como una piedra golpeando el vidrio. Se levantó con cuidado y abrió la ventana, mirando a todos lados, para después notar una sombría figura detrás de un árbol, una sombría figura muy conocida.

—¿Severus? ¿Qué estás haciendo? —Susurró Harry, atento a no despertar a nadie.

—Quiero mostrarte algo ¿Vienes? —Severus susurró también, en constante alerta para evitar ser descubierto.

—No puedo salir—.

Severus ya había pensado en esto, y era una fortuna que la habitación de Harry estuviera en el primer piso de la casa.

—Sal por la ventana, te alcanzare una escalera—.

Harry resoplo por lo bajo, pensando en que estaba loco por acceder a salir en la noche y con el frio que hacía pero tenía curiosidad. Bajo por la escalera que Severus coloco con cuidado de no hacer ruido, y antes de tocar el suelo, fue atrapado por los fuertes brazos de Severus.

—¿Qué estas…? —Severus le puso un dedo sobre los labios mientras lo colocaba en el piso cubierto de nieve. Harry se había puesto al menos las botas, pero olvido el abrigo, Severus ya había pensado en esto y le puso sobre los hombros una capa de piel.

—Silencio, acompáñame—Harry notó que el hombre lo tenía sujeto de una mano y que él no estaba haciendo nada para soltarse del agarre.

Caminaron un tramo hasta cierto claro del bosque y Harry notó que había una hoguera. Había mujeres bailando desnudas alrededor de ella ¡Mujeres desnudas! Harry se tapó los ojos y Severus, divertido, se acercó a ellas, arrastrando al tímido doncel.

—¿Quién se acerca a nuestro aquelarre? —Preguntó una joven de cabello castaño alborotado.

—Yo, Severus Snape y mi compañía es Harry Potter, futuro señor de esta tierra—.

Las mujeres tomaron unas capas de piel que estaban tiradas en el suelo y se calzaron sus botas antes de dirigirse a Severus.

—¿Tienes el dinero? —Severus asintió y le dio una bolsa de oro a la mujer.

—30 monedas de oro—.

—Bien, te traeré tu pedido—La chica se fue y las otras mujeres se desperdigaron por todos lados, recogiendo hierbas y cortezas. Harry miraba confundido a Severus.

—He pensado en formas de librarte de tu compromiso. Un Doncel puede dar hijos, y hay clausulas en los contratos donde si no hay hijos en el plazo de un año, el contrato es nulo—.

Harry abrió los ojos al comprender—Me darán un brebaje, algo para evitar embarazarme—.

Severus asintió—Suficiente para un año y medio. Cuando se cumpla el año de tu matrimonio, deberás hablar con tus padres para que pidan la anulación y deberías ser libre—.

Harry estaba inseguro sobre que decir. Se sentía abrumado por todo. Había una forma de ser libre ¡Libre! Sin tener que huir, pudiendo elegir finalmente. La chica regreso y Harry reconoció a la mujer, ¡Era la chica de la librería en la ciudad!.

Ya que pasaba el miedo, notó que había caras familiares entre las mujeres, incluyendo a Tonks, que estaba a lo lejos, tratando de arrancar algo de corteza de un árbol. Incluso estaba Molly y su hija. Varias mujeres de los pueblos y la ciudad estaban ahí.

—Aquí tienes. Suficiente para el año y medio—Dijo la chica, dándole la bolsa a Severus, que contenía unas bolitas de hierbas.

—Gracias, Hermione—.

—No me agradezcas aún. Esto solo puede ayudar tanto como Riddle desista de su intención de engendrar. Piensa si no es que hay otro motivo. El hombre es peligroso Severus, ten cuidado—Con eso, Hermione dejó a ambos hombres y se retiró a buscar ingredientes.

Harry estaba pensando en lo dicho por Hermione. Si el motivo de su matrimonio no era engendrar, ¿Entonces cual era? Harry iba siguiendo a Severus y por estar viendo al hombre, tropezó con una raíz.

Se hubiera caído pero Severus lo atrapó en sus brazos—¿Estás bien? —.

Harry no sabría nunca que lo impulso en ese momento, pero sintió que si no lo hacía, jamás podría hacer lo que hizo. Acerco su rostro a Severus y trago en seco antes de cerrar los ojos y acortar la distancia entre ellos.

El beso era torpe, infantil… pero suficiente. Harry se separó y miró a Severus, expectante.

Lo siguiente que supo es que estaba siendo aferrado por los brazos de Severus y siendo devorado por una boca que parecía estar violando la suya. Su lengua era enredada por la otra y el sabor de ambos se mezclaba, los gruñidos que brotaban de la garganta del hombre encendían algo en el interior de Harry, quien estaba derritiéndose contra Severus.

La luna había pasado el cenit y ambos sabían que debían parar. Solo un año y medio, y entonces Harry sería libre. Solo debían aguantar ese tiempo y Harry podía, casualmente ir a la ciudad y nunca regresar.

Ambos se sentían ligeros y temerosos cuando llegaron a la casa, sabiendo que la boda tendría que efectuarse de todos modos, pero tenían un rayo de esperanza.

* * *

Como era de esperarse, Riddle regresó para finalizar los preparativos de la boda, y Harry era más infeliz que nunca. Riddle era más condescendiente que antes y eso le molestaba de sobre manera al joven.

_"Solo un año y medio"_ se repetía a manera de mantra.

Severus se repetía lo mismo, mientras planeaba como pasar ese año y medio. Tenía que conseguir dinero para una casa y asentarse, lo que implicaba viajar al continente y pedir asilo en uno de esos reinos, para que su familia o la de Harry, e incluso si se daba cuenta del engaño, Riddle, no los pudieran tocar.

Era bastante para hacer, así que trabajó más diligentemente para sacarle todo el dinero que pudiera a Riddle mientras aun viviera bajo su techo.

Riddle, mientras tanto, disfrutaba del hecho de que sus planes se habían alineado a la perfección. Oh, Harry solo era un seguro de apoyo por si el primer plan fallaba, además de que un Doncel podía dar hijos más fuertes que una mujer común. Severus no estaba tan errado al pensar que Riddle tenía un motivo oculto para con Harry.

La familia real, los dos reyes y los príncipes, vendrían a su boda, como se esperaba para estos eventos. Y ahí ejecutaría su plan. Había conseguido veneno. Suficiente para todos los invitados a la boda, incluyéndose a sí mismo y a su futuro esposo.

Bartemius pondría una gota en su plato y el de Harry, cinco en los platos de la familia real y los Potter, y el resto en la olla de sopa, de forma que tanto sus suegros como la familia real, perecieran durante su boda, disfrazado de atentado.

Si él y Harry también enfermaban, nadie dudaría que eran víctimas. Luego impregnaría a su esposo y teniendo un hijo, nadie disputaría su derecho al trono. Barty estaba detallando el plan con su jefe y no notó la sombría figura que los miraba.

Filch estaba horrorizado y pensando en qué hacer. Todos morirían si él no hacía algo, ¿Pero qué?

* * *

Severus estaba escuchando a Filch con atención. El hombre se veía claramente alterado y miedoso de las repercusiones de haber oído la conversación. Era evidente que no sabía a quién acudir y Severus le dijo que él buscaría una manera de salvar la situación.

Filch se fue, hecho un manojo de nervios, pero Severus estaba pensando ya en su siguiente movimiento. No le gustaba lo que su mente estaba planeando, pero quizás, era hora de que su familia finalmente lo encontrara.

Tendría que enviar unas cartas a ciertas personas, hablar con Sirius y Remus y luego… luego dejaría que lo atraparan. Si todo salía bien, Harry estaría a salvo, sus padres vivos y la familia real también.

Todo fuera porque Harry fuera libre y Riddle jamás llegara a la corona. El hombre era un verdadero criminal.

* * *

Severus y los suyos se fueron un par de días antes de la boda y Harry estaba nervioso. Era la víspera de su enlace y Riddle había salido a su "despedida de soltero". Harry no era ingenuo, sabía que Riddle tenía amantes por cada viaje que realizaba, y seguramente ahora estaría en alguna casa de citas, teniendo uno o dos amantes a su disposición.

Estaba mirando hacia la ventana, suspirando y repitiéndose en su mente que solo debía aguantar estar casado un año y medio. Casarse no era el problema sino el sexo. Para Riddle solo sería un encuentro más en su larga lista, para Harry sería su primera vez y él… él creía que todo esto debía ser diferente.

Mientras Harry cavilaba, una carreta se había estacionado cerca de la casa y nadie dijo nada, porque esa carreta era familiar, hasta que se hizo evidente que algo estaba mal. Un humo con aroma a madreselva impregno el lugar y Molly fue la primera en darse cuenta, pero no pudo hacer nada para advertirles a los demás, cayendo sin sentido en el suelo mientras intentaba llegar a otros.

Los tres gitanos se movieron con rapidez hacia el primer piso, cubriendo sus bocas y narices con un pañuelo. Los Potter quedaron noqueados en el salón al igual que la mayoría de los empleados. Filch tuvo que ser noqueado primero, reconoció a los tres y fue golpeado con presteza, desmayándolo inmediatamente.

Minerva estaba protegiendo la puerta de su joven amo, cuando Severus la atrapó, poniéndole un pañuelo con cloroformo sobre la nariz y boca. Minerva conocía a este hombre y solo se preguntaba ¿Por qué? Mientras se desvanecía. Creyó, más que oír en realidad, que Severus le decía: _"Lo siento, Minnie, confía en mí"._

Finalmente, el objetivo estaba enfrente. Severus abrió la puerta y Harry blandía una silla para protegerse, que soltó en cuanto Severus se quitó el pañuelo. Entonces el joven saltó a sus brazos.

—¡Severus! ¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Fuiste tu él del ruido? —Severus no contestó y se limitó a besar al joven, con hambre y pasión contenida. Cuando se sintió debidamente saciado, soltó esos labios y se separó un poco del joven.

—Te explicaré después, ahora, debemos irnos—Harry solo alcanzó a tomar su joyero, por si necesitaban cambiar algunas por dinero, antes de ser arrastrado escaleras abajo hasta la carreta.

—¿Qué los demoraba tortolitos? —Sirius estaba ya con las riendas en las manos.

—Joyas, podrían ser de utilidad—Contestó Harry.

—Bien pensado, elegiste bien Sev—Sirius esperó a que los dos hombres se subieran—Rems, te encargo la retaguardia ¡Arre! —Sirius jaló las riendas mientras el interpelado tenía un arma cargada para disuadir a los asaltantes o los pocos que pudieran despertar luego del somnífero.

La carreta se alejaba a toda velocidad mientras el plan de Severus empezaba a ejecutarse, y los tres hombres elevaron una plegaria a los dioses antiguos para que todo saliera como había sido planeado.


	5. Parte 4

**Parte 4**

* * *

Habían llegado horas después a una cueva que parecía haber sido usada con anterioridad como refugio. Sirius y Remus encendieron una hoguera, y luego, Remus le insistió a Sirius que fueran a buscar leña, llevándolo casi a rastras.

Severus entonces empezó a hablar con Harry, a quién tenía debajo de su brazo, acurrucándolo contra su cuerpo.

—Harry ¿Sabes que es un Reclamo de Sangre Virgen? —Harry levantó su mirada, conectado sus ojos a los de Severus antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No, aunque puedo suponer que se tiene que ver con alguien virgen—Severus asintió.

—Si te tomo, aquí y ahora, por tu propia voluntad, te estaré reclamando como mío—Harry iba a hablar, pero Severus puso un dedo sobre sus labios—Déjame terminar Harry, si te reclamo y muero, tu "valía" estará en duda siempre, a menos que nos casemos, y un matrimonio entre nosotros sería un escándalo tal que podrías perder toda tu posición ¿Aun así, quieres ser mío? —.

Harry se acurruco más contra Severus y simplemente tomó la mano de su amado, elevándola hasta sus labios para besarla—Soy tuyo, tomes mi pureza o no. Soy tuyo hasta mi último aliento—.

Severus estaba sobrecogido por esa declaración. Así es como debía ser un matrimonio, casarse porque no podían imaginar la vida sin el otro, y Severus ya no podía imaginar su vida sin Harry en ella. Sabía que Remus se había llevado a Sirius al bosque y que no regresarían en unas horas.

Ellos siempre iban a recoger leña y regresaban solo con un par de ramitas y la ropa desacomodada. Eran más idiotas de lo que pensaba, si creían que lo habían engañado todo este tiempo.

Severus tendió a Harry sobre el suelo de la cueva, donde habían puesto una piel y empezó a desnudarlo, revelando la cremosa piel de su amado, sedosa e intocada. Cada prenda iba saliendo y parecía estar desenvolviendo el mejor regalo del mundo, y así se sentía.

Harry estaba jadeando y sonrojándose por pudor. Jamás había estado completamente desnudo, exceptuando su nacimiento y Severus estaba desnudándose también. El hombre era impresionante. Tantas ocasiones se había imaginado su torso, sus brazos sin esas camisas, y entonces, lo vio por completo.

Su miembro estaba colgando entre sus piernas, duro y apuntando hacia él. Harry trago, nervioso por lo que estaría por pasar, pero Severus era tierno en sus caricias, tomándose el tiempo de dejar un rastro de besos por todo su cuerpo.

Severus bajó su boca hacia el vientre de Harry y luego hacia su miembro, donde lo succionó con presteza, haciendo saltar a Harry de la sorpresa, para luego pasar a los lloriqueos y gemidos ahogados.

—...N-no pares…—Severus no pensaba parar, sino que continuo el camino hacia más abajo, luego de dejar el miembro de Harry duro y anhelante, para pasar a lamer detrás de sus testículos—¡Oh, Dios! ¡No lamas ahí, es sucio! —.

Severus paró momentáneamente para contestar—No, no es sucio, sabes delicioso—Y continúo lamiendo hacia la hendidura encima del anillo de músculos, que estaba tan cerca.

Harry se arqueo cuando sintió la lengua de Severus penetrar su hendidura, aferrando con sus manos la piel debajo de él, hasta dejar blancos sus nudillos. Eso se sentía demasiado bien. Luego, un dedo intento entrar y Harry se retorció, pero Severus uso una de sus manos para afianzarlo y continúo penetrándolo con ese dedo, retorciéndolo dentro de él.

Otros dedos más se unieron y pronto, Harry sintió que algo era diferente dentro de él. Un ansia de algo más grande, haciendo lo mismo que esos dedos, lo quería con desesperación. Severus saco sus dedos de dentro de su amante, viendo que había empezado a lubricar por su cuenta.

—...¿Estas listo, Harry? —Harry asintió y sintió como el miembro de Severus empezaba a internarse en aquella hendidura, la que lo hacía diferente a cualquier hombre. Dolió, bastante, pero Severus lo calmaba y distraía, hasta que termino de enfundarse.

Harry se sentía lleno y podía decir que estaba lubricando, ya que podía sentirlo. Era una sensación extraña, pero que fue rápidamente olvidada en cuanto Severus se retiró un poco y embistió contra él. La punta de su miembro estaba rozando sus paredes internas y aunque lo intento, no pudo contener los gritos de placer que escapaban de su boca.

—¡Oh, Dios! ¡Más! ¡Severus! —Severus siguió embistiendo mientras Harry se deshacía en gemidos y gimoteos, cortados con gritos de placer y llamadas a Dios. Severus pidió en su mente la bendición del Dios en que creía Harry y de los Dioses antiguos a los que él y sus compañeros les rendían culto, esperando que todos ellos bendijeran su unión con su amado.

Las embestidas finalmente llegaron a lo profundo y la punta de su miembro rozo un punto que estaba al fondo y Harry brindo al tiempo que su voz gritaba con un tinte histérico—¿¡Q-Que fue eso!? —.

—Eso, mi amado, es tu próstata—Y refrendando sus acciones, Severus volvió a embestir, intentando dar nuevamente con aquel punto. Como Harry volvió a gritar y aferraba con sus manos la piel animal, como si su vida dependiera de ello, sabía que estaba llevando a su Harry al paroxismo de la pasión. No es que él estuviera mejor.

El placer que estaba formando un nido en su vientre, estaba arañándolo por dentro, rogándole por ser liberado. Sus testículos casi podría jurar que estaban morados de contenerse y entonces decidió que era hora de terminar esto, así que acelero sus movimientos, inclinándose hacia Harry, pegando su pecho al suyo y capturando esos labios que lo enloquecían. Harry aferro sus manos a la espalda de su amante, abrazándolo con fuerza.

Sus movimientos dejaron de ser fuertes y contundentes, pasando a ser rápidos pero cortos, mientras sus bocas se devoraban y finalmente, la tensión en su miembro fue demasiada y sintió como estaba vaciándose dentro de Harry.

Severus se separó de Harry sin salirse de él, con su miembro aun chorreando semen dentro de su amante y tomo el miembro aun erecto de Harry en su mano y empezó a mover su mano hacia arriba y abajo, haciendo gimotear más a Harry, quien no tardó en llegar al clímax. La presión del orgasmo de Harry terminó de vaciar al hombre y ambos cayeron uno contra el otro, jadeando. Severus salió de Harry y se tendió al lado.

Cuando se hubieron calmado, Harry besó al hombre mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de felicidad.

—¿Por qué lloras amor? —Pregunto Severus cuando se rompió el beso.

—Así es como imaginaba mi primera vez—Dijo Harry con sinceridad y una sonrisa tímida.

—¿En medio de una cueva, sobre una piel de oso y frente a una fogata? —Dijo Severus, sonriendo.

Harry río—No, contigo—.

Severus jadeo al oír esto. Nadie lo había amado así, ni él había amado a nadie como amaba a este chico.

—Te amo, Harry. Se que no te lo había dicho antes, pero…—Harry ahora fue quién lo cayó con un dedo sobre sus labios.

—Lo sé, amor. Lo supe la noche en que fuimos a ver a las brujas. Antes de nuestro primer beso, supe que me amabas, cuando vi que habías hecho un plan para darme mi libertad. En mi caso, supe que te amaba cuando esa… chica Weasley intento coquetearte—Si era posible, Harry se sonrojo más de lo que ya estaba por sus actividades amatorias.

Severus sonrió y dijo—Confía en mí, amor. Serás libre—Antes de taparlos a ambos para dormirse, ya que Harry empezaba a bostezar. Harry creyó imaginar esta declaración pero no le dio importancia, acurrucándose junto a su amado.

* * *

Severus tuvo que darle un par de golpes en la cabeza a Sirius y Remus cuando estos regresaron a la mañana siguiente, burlándose de ellos dos, y silbando como lobos. Severus les hizo notar que ambos tenían mordidas de amor en sus cuellos y que apestaban a sexo. Luego iban todos en la carreta, bastante apenados pero felices. Sirius y Remus por ya no tener que mantener su secreto, y Harry y Severus por haber podido compartir sus cuerpos la noche anterior.

Habían llegado al puerto casi una semana después y estaban buscando un barco cuando fueron rodeados por policías.

Harry se aferró a Severus cuando un guardia horrendo, con una pata de palo y un ojo de vidrio, se adelantó a los demás.

—Nos has dado muchos problemas muchacho—Harry iba a protestar cuando Severus se adelantó.

—No pretendía hacerlo Moody—.

_"¿Estaban buscando a Severus?"_ Se pregunto Harry mientras el tal Moody escoltaba a Severus hacia un carruaje grande y elegante, pero que era evidentemente para criminales, criminales ricos.

—¿Qué esperas muchacho? ¿Una invitación? ¡Sube! También estas siendo buscado por tu prometido—.

Harry sabía que era inútil resistirse y subió al carruaje, sentándose al lado de Severus mientras Sirius y Remus eran subidos también. Moody cerró con llave las puertas del carruaje y todos se miraban unos a otros, pensando en cómo salir de la situación. Excepto Severus, Severus solo esperaba que su carta a su familia, hubiera llegado a tiempo.

* * *

Riddle había estado frenético cuando llegó a su casa y notó que había movimiento policías interrogando a su servidumbre.

—¿Qué sucedió aquí? —Preguntó el hombre que aún conservaba las manchas de carmín de los prostitutos que había contratado esa noche.

Minerva McGonagall, _"la vieja pasa reseca"_ pensó Riddle, la dama de compañía de Harry, lo miraba con reprobación—Sucede, Lord Riddle, que su prometido ha sido secuestrado por Severus Snape—.

—¿Qué? ¿De qué estás hablando mujer? —.

Filch se adelantó—Los vi, mi señor, los tres llegaron en su carreta y pensé que se habrían olvidado de algo, pero en cambio, me noquearon. Las doncellas y la cocinera, dijeron que la casa se llenó de humo y casi todos estábamos abajo. Incluso los padres del joven amo. La señora McGonagall estaba en su cuarto al igual que el joven amo y entonces, la cocinera se dio cuenta de que el humo era un somnífero, una planta que se usa en los niños para inducirlos al sueño. Todos cayeron, excepto la señora McGonagall, a la que durmieron con cloroformo. Al menos eso dijeron que era los policías—.

Minerva continuo el relato del hombre—Olí el humo y salí a ver al joven amo. Cuando iba a tocar la puerta, alguien me tomo por detrás y presiono un pañuelo que olía a algo extraño y me hizo caer rápido en un sopor difícil de ignorar. Alcance a ver a Severus y no tuve tiempo de advertir al amo. Cuando desperté, mi joven amo ya no estaba, ni su joyero. Puedo entender las joyas, pero ¿Por qué llevarse al amo? Ni siquiera hay una nota de rescate—.

—Porque no venían por las joyas, eso solo era un extra—Dijo con frialdad Riddle—Venían por el futuro Lord Potter—.

—¿Y dígame, Lord Riddle, por que vendrían específicamente por el heredero Potter? —Uno de los policías se acercó—¿Y bien?, dígame—.

Riddle sabía que debía confesar sobre Harry o nunca lo encontrarían—Mi prometido es un Doncel—.

—¿Un Doncel? Esto es grave. Si uno de ellos…—.

—Sí uno de ellos lo toca, podrían impregnarlo, lo sé. Pienso que lo quieren como mercancía, para algún extranjero, sé que algunos regentes de las tierras árabes suelen tener harems donde también hay hombres, ¿Cuánto podría valer un Doncel en aquellas tierras? —Riddle sospechaba que Snape sencillamente había venido por su amante, pero no iba a decirles esto a los policías.

—Gracias Lord Riddle, esta información nos ayuda mucho. Mandaremos patrullas a vigilar los puertos y caminos—.

—Voy con ustedes—Dijo Riddle, bastante más sobrio de lo que podría esperarse luego de su juerga, y pidió a Filch le fuera ensillado su mejor corcel.

Cuando salió la partida de búsqueda, Riddle cabalgaba pensando en encontrar a su prometido, sabiendo que su plan estaba arruinado y pensando en cómo iba a reprender al joven. No le era ajeno que su prometido se veía mucho más infeliz que antes y que cuando Severus se fue con los otros dos gitanos, pareció decaer aún más.

No, Harry no fue secuestrado, fue por su propio pie, siguiendo al maldito gitano. Era probable que ya se hubiera entregado a aquel inmundo plebeyo, pero elevaría su queja al rey, de forma que si había una criatura resultado de esa unión, fuera eliminada antes de hacer uso de su infiel prometido. Harry cargaría con sus hijos, lo quisiera o no.

Luego vería como deshacerse de la familia real.

* * *

Eileen Prince miraba la ventana. Hace tiempo que su hijo había huido dejándola sumida en la tristeza. Sus otros hijos intentaban animarla e incluso su marido había decidido trabajar desde casa para no dejarla sola, pero era inútil.

Eileen no estaba triste por la partida de Severus, sino por haber estado de acuerdo en aquel matrimonio. Bellatrix Black, luego de la partida de Severus, se casó con Lord Lestrange, pero seguía furiosa por el desprecio de su hijo y desató su frustración sobre una criada y casi la mató a golpes.

Cuando los policías pudieron detenerla, ella solo dijo que necesitaba desahogarse con alguien y que los plebeyos debían servirle bien. Eileen se horrorizo de esta mujer y comprendió que Severus había notado lo mala que era Bellatrix.

Bellatrix había sido enjuiciada y arrojada a la torre de la prisión, donde eran encerrados los nobles.

La tragedia de Bellatrix solo vino a sumarse a la anterior partida del hijo mayor de la familia Black principal, parientes cercanos de Bellatrix Black. Narcissa Malfoy, su hermana, era la única que la visitaba y su hijo Draco estaba entrenándose con su padre para tomar el manto de Lord esa primavera.

El esposo de Narcissa, Lucius Malfoy, a veces visitaba a Eileen y le decía que todo estaría bien, que Severus volvería cuando estuviera listo. Eileen le sonreía a Lucius y platicaban por horas. Lucius era el único que a veces recibía cartas de Severus, donde le decía que estaba bien. Lucius entendía por qué se las mandaba a él y no a su familia: para no ser rastreado fácilmente.

Severus había sido el mejor amigo de Lucius, e incluso fue su padrino de bodas y padrino de su primogénito. No estaba preocupado por su amigo, conociéndolo desde que eran niños, sabía que Severus quería ver más allá de su hogar, ver el mundo con sus ojos, y quizás, encontrar el verdadero amor.

No todos tenían la suerte que tuvieron Eileen y Tobías, o él y Cissy, que aunque fueron matrimonios pactados, en cuanto se vieron se enamoraron.

Por eso, cuando Lucius entro como vendaval en la habitación de Eileen, sosteniendo una carta dirigida directamente a ella, ella trago en seco ¿Podría ser? ¿Después de todos estos años? Abrió la carta y la leyó con celeridad, antes de pararse y ponerse su abrigo encima.

—Lucius, dile a mi marido cuando regrese de su visita, que partiré al puerto de Poole y que me alcance. Estaré en nuestra residencia de verano—.

—Pero…—.

—Lucius, por favor, has lo que te digo, Severus está en problemas, muy serios y tengo que velar por él—Eileen tenía tal feroz determinación en sus ojos, que Lucius solo se inclinó ante la dama.

—Veré que se hagan los arreglos, mi Lady—.

—Gracias Lucius—Dijo Eileen con agradecimiento. Luego de eso, Eileen iba ordenando a toda su servidumbre que prepararan su equipaje y le dieran mensajes al resto de sus hijos. Iba por Severus y esta vez, lo traería a casa.

* * *

Si Scotland Yard estaba involucrado, Harry sabía que estaba muy jodido. La policía del Reino no solía pedir ayuda al resto del Reino Unido, así que se preguntaba en que problemas estaba metido Severus. Los habían separado a todos apenas entraron y a Harry lo llevaron directo al interrogatorio y de ahí, a su celda.

Lo habían puesto en una celda bastante cómoda, de hecho. Le recordaba a una habitación de hotel, más que una celda. Llevaba casi tres semanas encerrado en la celda, y siempre tenía nauseas, le daba asco la comida, y la preocupación por Severus le estaba comiendo vivo.

Por eso, cuando el guardia le dijo que tenía visitas, esperaba a sus padres, no a Riddle.

—¿Qué quieres Tom? —.

Riddle se veía ufano—¿Valió la pena, Harry? ¿Valió la pena que te follara un plebeyo? ¿Dejar tus lujos, tu dinero, tu suave cama? No me engañas, pequeño. Tú te fuiste por tu propia voluntad. Querías irte. Pues te tengo noticias, luego de que presente mi queja ante el rey, tu querido amante verá su cuello enredado en una linda soga. Me atrevería a decir que será un buen espectáculo—.

Harry se río entre dientes con sorna—¿Disfrutas esto, verdad? Jugar con las vidas de otros. Si, Riddle, valió cada segundo, cada beso, sentir su cuerpo sobre el mío y sentirlo dentro de mí. Valió cada maldito segundo—Viendo que eso había alterado a Riddle, Harry continuó—¿Sabes Riddle? Lo pensé un tiempo, ¿Cómo sabías que yo era un Doncel? El maldito médico debió venderte la información, esa fue mi conclusión. Estabas buscando específicamente un Doncel y Pettigrew te dijo dónde encontrarlo. Debo decirte, "querido", que mi valor se ha depreciado enormemente—.

Riddle levanto su mano y pensó en abofetear a Harry pero este lo miró desafiante, así que bajo la mano y solo acuno el rostro de su prometido en ella—Cuando tu amante exhale su último aliento, te pondré en mi cama y te follare hasta la garganta, hasta que tu vientre expulse un hijo mío. Y cuando me des suficientes hijos, te convertiré en mi puta personal. Te atare y me saciare de tu cuerpo, incluyendo tu ano, hasta desgarrarlo. Romperé tu espíritu, Harry, marca mis palabras—.

Con eso, Riddle salió de la celda y Harry pudo derrumbarse por fin. El hombre era un sádico. Harry se estaba aferrando a toda la esperanza que podía, orando por haber escuchado bien cuando Severus le dijo que confiara en él.

Harry necesitaba confiar, de otro modo se volvería loco.

* * *

Severus ya había tenido su interrogatorio y si no fuera por su madre, estaría encerrado en una celda común con el resto de los plebeyos. Cuando su madre dijo el título de Severus, los guardias tuvieron que soltarlo a regañadientes y Severus abrazó a su madre.

—Madre, debemos liberarlo—.

—¿A quién cariño? —.

—A mi futuro esposo—.

—Cariño, sé que seguramente lo amas mucho, pero necesitas un heredero y…—.

—Es un Doncel y he hecho un Reclamo de Sangre Virgen sobre él—Su madre palideció.

—Severus, ¿Por qué? Sabes que ese reclamo es absoluto. El joven no podrá desposarse con nadie más que tú ¿Y si más adelante cambiara de parecer? —.

—No lo hará madre, me ama, como yo lo amo a él—.

Eileen suspiro, sabiendo lo testarudo que podría ser su hijo—Está bien, tu padre debería estar aquí pronto y veremos que hacer—.

Eileen llevó a su hijo a su casa de veraneo y espero al resto de su familia. Tobías iba a tener que pensar en algo para resolver este dilema. Por lo que había visto en el rostro de su hijo, finalmente se había enamorado, y muy profundamente.


	6. Parte 5

**Parte 5**

* * *

Riddle había cumplido su amenaza y elevó su queja al rey, pero este contesto que antes de tomar cualquier decisión, debían confirmar que hubiera un embarazo o no, ya que mucho del castigo dependía de ese resultado, de ahí que requirieran una semana más antes de determinar si el acusado estaba embarazado o no, luego de haber perdido su virginidad.

Los médicos de la prisión constantemente revisaban a Harry y luego de un mes de encierro, el diagnostico fue positivo, Harry estaba esperando un hijo de Severus. Riddle fue notificado y agregó que no deseaba un Doncel con la carga de otro hombre, y así quedó asentado su reclamo sobre el joven.

Si Harry volvía a él, el infante debía ser "desalojado" de su vientre. Esa era la condición que impuso Riddle.

Mientras tanto, Harry recibió la noticia con alegría, y luego con temor. Ahora sabía el motivo de sus nauseas. Pero ¿Qué sucedería ahora con él y su hijo? Aunque ese pensamiento no tomó mucho de su tiempo, ya que se le dijo que tendría una audiencia con el rey para definir su caso.

Harry estaba decidido, pediría clemencia para Severus y su hijo, y si era necesario, soportaría a Riddle en su cama. Dios lo amparara.

* * *

—Acércate joven—El rey estaba observando al joven Doncel, quién caminaba con más seguridad de la que realmente sentía. Harry se inclinó ante su majestad—¿Sabes por qué te he traído a esta audiencia privada, joven Potter? —.

—Porque Lord Riddle ha elevado una queja sobre mis acciones, y ha demandado su reclamo sobre mi persona, su alteza—.

—Así es. Usted estaba comprometido con Lord Riddle, Duque de Gaunt. Y a pesar de esto, huyó en la víspera de su matrimonio con un gitano que noqueo a toda su casa, incluyendo a su dama de compañía. No conforme con huir, el señor Snape hizo un Reclamo de Sangre Virgen sobre usted, reclamando su virtud por encima de su legítimo prometido ¿Por qué joven? —El rey no estaba molesto, sino intrigado. Había oído muchas cosas sobre el Duque de Gaunt.

—¡Porque lo amo! ¡Amo a Severus, su majestad! ¡Él es gentil, y tierno conmigo! ¡Inteligente, sarcástico y puede retarme! Riddle...es horrible, me desprecia. No sé porque quería casarse conmigo. Nunca está en casa, tiene amantes y en general, para él soy solo una joya más de las muchas que posee. Mi familia no podía ir en contra de su voluntad, y no sabían que hacer, él se enteró de mi condición, a pesar de que habían guardado el secreto de la misma—.

—Si, ya he hablado con sus padres sobre eso. Efectivamente fue el doctor quién le dio esa información al Duque. El doctor Pettigrew ha sido encarcelado por violar su juramento de confidencialidad, pero eso no quita el hecho de que usted se entregó voluntariamente a un hombre que no era su legítimo prometido. Y no solo eso, sino que ahora tiene una vida creciendo en su vientre, una vida que fue hecha entre usted, un noble y el señor Snape, un plebeyo—.

—¡Por favor, majestad! ¡Deje vivir a mi hijo! Permita que Severus lo tenga, perdone la vida de ambos y me someteré sin dudar a cualquier castigo que usted considere apropiado—Harry estaba al borde de las lágrimas, tentado a hincarse para pedir clemencia.

—No llore, joven. He decidido conservar la vida de ambos, usted y su hijo, pero a cambio, quiero algo de usted—.

—Lo que usted me pida su majestad, me someteré sin quejarme a su voluntad—Harry se limpió las lágrimas con la manga de su camisa.

El rey suspiro como si un gran peso se le hubiera quitado de los hombros—Mi hijo mayor no ha encontrado una esposa a su gusto, y siendo sinceros, me desespera que no logre asentarse, así que le propongo disolver su compromiso con el Duque de Gaunt y prometerlo a mi hijo. Evidentemente, esperaríamos un heredero, pero dejaremos que lleve a terminó su embarazo. El señor Snape será liberado de los cargos si usted acepta, y le entregaremos al niño cuando este nazca—.

Harry pensó las cosas un momento. No podía escapar de un matrimonio sin amor, pero el fruto de su amor con Severus viviría y Severus sería libre. Además, quizás el príncipe no sería tan malo como Riddle. Decían que el primer príncipe era bastante amable, aunque algo distante. La decisión no era tan difícil, su vida por la vida de los dos seres que más amaba, su hijo nonato y su amante.

—Su alteza, tiene mi palabra de honor—Dijo Harry, con una leve inclinación para el monarca.

—Bien, entonces, enviare a un sirviente por sus cosas en la celda y se mudara a palacio en este instante. El primer príncipe se presentará con usted esta noche—.

—Si, su real majestad—.

El rey lo despidió, y con esas palabras finales, Harry selló su destino, con paz en su alma, sabiendo que aunque no era libre, su hijo y Severus lo serían. Sonreía feliz, mientras un guardia lo guiaba con gentileza hacía su nueva habitación.

* * *

Harry había sido vestido con seda verde, bordada en hilos de plata con el escudo de la familia real a la altura del corazón. Una doncella además, lo había bañado, perfumado y le había traído fruta y comida suave, pensando que quizás no había estado comiendo bien. Harry no había tocado la avena, aunque devoro la fruta.

Su nueva habitación era enorme, incluyendo la cama con dosel y las cortinas tan suaves como seda. Había ropa suficiente como para que su madre pensara que había muerto y estaba en el cielo. También había un librero de piso a techo repleto de libros de todo tipo, y la doncella que lo atendió, le dijo que traerían a sus padres a palacio al día siguiente y a su dama de compañía.

Eso alegro a Harry, ya que extrañaba mucho a sus padres y Minerva.

En estos momentos, estaba nervioso porque conocería a su futuro esposo y tenía que ser amable y gentil con él. Suponía que al menos podía darle una oportunidad al príncipe y conocerlo, quizás ser amigos, pero su corazón... su corazón ya tenía dueño.

La puerta se abrió y Harry sentía su corazón latir apresuradamente. Volteó y casi se desmaya al ver a la persona que acababa de entrar.

* * *

Severus Snape acababa de entrar a su habitación, con el cabello pulcro y trenzado, vestido de negro con bordados en oro, y el escudo de la familia real a la altura del corazón. Sobre sus hombros, una capa de terciopelo negro moldeaba su figura de forma soberbia y todo su ser denotaba sensualidad y poderío.

Harry estaba asombrado. Pero pronto se sobrepuso y se lanzó a los brazos de su amado.

—¡Severus! —El interpelado se encontró con sus brazos llenos de un Harry lloroso y sonriente—¡Pensé que estarías ya muy lejos! ¿El rey te dejó verme antes de partir? —.

Severus río ante la inocencia de su prometido y lo llevó hasta el sofá frente a la ventana que daba hacia los jardines. Harry se veía hermoso con esa ropa. Tomo las manos de Harry entre las suyas antes de hablar.

—El rey, no me perdono mi delito—Harry se tensó pero Severus apretó sus manos para calmarlo—Me condeno a casarme con el inocente Doncel al que seduje para que me entregara su pureza—.

—No entiendo. Su majestad dijo que debía casarme con el primer príncipe y...—La comprensión estalló en su mente mientras Severus le sonreía—¡Tú eres el príncipe! —.

Harry se revolvió y trato de soltar sus manos de las de Severus para abofetearlo, pero Severus sencillamente acercó a Harry hacia él y lo besó profundamente, hasta que Harry se rindió a la caricia.

—Calma, mi amor. Déjame explicarte—Dijo Severus, una vez que se había separado de su prometido.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que eras el príncipe? ¡Pensé que te perdería! Riddle dijo...—Una sombra oscura atravesó los ojos de Severus.

—Si, Riddle dijo muchas cosas, pero ya no debemos preocuparnos por él. Resulto que Filch, escucho una interesante conversación entre Bartemius Jr. y él. Una conversación que lo llevó a ser un huésped permanente de la prisión junto a sus cómplices, Bartemius hijo y Bartemius padre. Yo quería que fuera decapitado, pero tenemos leyes—Dijo Severus, encogiéndose de hombros.

—¿Qué delito cometió Riddle? —.

—Traición. Había hecho un plan para usurpar la corona. Plan del que desgraciadamente, tú eras pieza clave. Riddle le había pagado a muchos médicos para encontrar un Doncel por una ley un tanto arcaica donde cualquier noble que tuviera un esposo Doncel, se elevaba a la categoría de príncipe, al menos en su derecho a la corona. Eso lo colocaría frente a nuestro primo, Anthony Rosier, y al nivel mío y de mis hermanos. Harry, planeaba matar a todos los invitados a la boda, de forma que ustedes fueran los únicos dos sobrevivientes milagrosos de un atentado contra la corona—.

—Si yo tenía un hijo...—.

—Sí, nadie discutiría su derecho a la corona, ya que los donceles son raros y hay muchos mitos alrededor suyo—.

—Dios, mis padres... tus padres y hermanos... ese hombre me amenazó...—Harry estaba llorando de alivio—Está encerrado, no puede hacerme daño ¿Verdad? —.

—Tranquilo amor—Dijo Severus mientras lo abrazaba—Estas a salvo, eres libre—.

—¿Qué? —.

—Harry, a pesar de lo que diga mi padre, eres libre de negarte a permanecer conmigo. Si quieres, puedo divorciarme de ti en un año y luego...—Harry lo cayó con un beso, mientras se abrazaba aún más a Severus.

Cuando Harry lo soltó, negó con la cabeza—Si crees que te voy a dejar, estás loco mi amor. No me importa si eres príncipe, plebeyo o gitano, me enamore de ti, no de tu título o ausencia de él—.

Viendo la mirada de Harry, Severus supo que era verdad—Puedo verlo—Esta manifestación de amor puro era sublime.

Ahora, debía disculparse apropiadamente con su amado, así que paso su brazo por debajo de las rodillas de Harry y lo cargo en sus brazos hasta la cama—Severus ¿Qué estás haciendo? —.

—Te voy a hacer el amor, Harry. Te voy a adorar y te marcare aún más como mío. Me diste el mejor regalo al amarme, y aun más de lo que esperaba al hacerme padre. Nuestra primera noche fue apresurada porque teníamos el tiempo en contra—Mientras Severus decía esto, colocó a Harry sobre la cama con cuidado y empezó a retirarle la ropa, dejando que esa hermosa piel que ya había probado, quedara al descubierto y a su merced. Sus ojos miraban con arrobamiento al joven Doncel—Pero esta vez, tengo la intención de adorarte como se debe—Un instante después, procedió a besarlo.

Los besos se elevaron de tono y Harry estaba en el nirvana mientras Severus empezaba a excitarlo, de forma que su lubricación natural se hiciera presente. Para su sorpresa, Severus volteó a Harry, poniéndolo encima suyo y usando sus propios jugos, empezó a prepararle otra parte, ensanchando con sus dedos el apretado anillo de músculos que permanecía inviolado, hasta esa noche.

Harry no sabía que sentir, era algo extraño, hasta que Severus toco aquel punto que había sentido su primera vez, haciendo que su piel fuera recorrida por el placer, y Severus, viendo que su amante estaba mucho más receptivo, le instó a sentarse encima de su miembro.

—S-Sev, yo...—Harry tenía algo de miedo.

—Vamos amor, toma el control y cabálgame a tu antojo, confía en mí—Harry asintió y deslizó el miembro de su amante dentro suyo, con cuidado y parsimonia, deteniéndose cada tanto para acostumbrarse, antes de continuar Una vez que estuvo totalmente dentro, empezó a mover sus caderas tentativamente hacia arriba y abajo.

Harry estaba disfrutando hacer esto y Severus estaba extasiado, viendo a su amante perderse en la bruma del placer. Amaba cada aspecto de su Harry y uno de estos, era la insaciable curiosidad del joven, su necesidad de experimentar... era una fortuna que esa característica también la tuviera en la cama. Severus sabía que había tenido suerte de encontrar a este hermoso Doncel.

Pronto, el ritmo que llevaban fue insuficiente y Harry empezó a moverse con más celeridad, mientras Severus lo sostenía de las caderas y empujaba hacia arriba, para llegar más profundamente dentro de su futuro esposo. Luego de unos instantes, el fuego dentro de ambos encontró salida y ambos tocaron el cielo por un instante, haciendo que sus voces gritaran al unísono el nombre del otro en sus labios.

Harry se desplomó encima de Severus, haciendo que su miembro saliera de su interior, para casi de inmediato proceder a besar a su amado con todo el amor que le tenía. Severus abrazo al joven contra sí, y suspiraba complacido al sentir el calor de su cuerpo junto al suyo.

Harry estaba feliz. El hombre que amaba le acababa de hacer el amor nuevamente y estarían juntos de ahora en adelante. Además, ya no había mucho de virgen en él, excepto su boca... quizás...

—Esa era solo la primera ronda, amor—Severus miró a Harry, elevando una ceja—No te preocupes, te cuidare—Aseguro Harry, bajando sus labios por el pecho de Severus hacia su vientre, y llegando hasta el miembro flácido de Severus, procedió a chuparlo con delicadeza. Severus siseó al sentir aquella antes virginal boca, sorbiéndolo e instándolo a ponerse duro de nuevo.

—H-Harry...dioses, sigue así... ¡M-Más! —Severus estaba revolviendo aún más el revuelto cabello del joven mientras esa boca lo estaba llevando a la locura y finalmente, fue demasiado y solo atino a oír como Harry sorbía su líquido vital. Cuando pudo enfocar su vista, ver a Harry, con sus ojos jade refulgiendo de lujuria, lamiendo con su lengua rosada los residuos blanquecinos de su semen de aquellos rojos labios, fue sublime.

—¿Dónde aprendiste eso? —Pregunto Severus, intrigado, sabiendo que Harry había sido puro hasta esa hermosa noche hace poco más de un mes.

—Todo lo que sé del mundo, lo he aprendido de los libros, mi amado—Harry sonrió con lujuria en sus ojos y travesura en su voz. Severus sonrió.

—Esta será una larga noche amor—Dijo Severus antes de lanzarse a besar de nueva cuenta aquel hermoso cuello de alabastro. Había tantas cosas que enseñarle a su prometido. Y la noche encontraría a Severus volviendo a buscar poner su miembro de nueva cuenta en ese cálido interior que ya había probado. Al menos otras 2 veces más.

* * *

Al día siguiente de su encuentro, Severus le dio la sorpresa a Harry de que Hermione los casaría por sus ritos y así, recibieron el mediodía siendo bendecidos con un enlace de manos a través del aquelarre, que había venido a petición de Severus.

La boda tradicional fue llevada a cabo dos días después del enlace pagano. Los Potter estaban felices de que su hijo fuera libre de Riddle y hubiera encontrado el amor en el proceso con el Príncipe Errante.

Los Prince habían circulado el rumor de que el primer príncipe había decidido recorrer el reino para ver de cerca cómo vivían sus súbditos y prepararse por sí heredaba el trono. Nadie sabía realmente como era la apariencia del príncipe, ni su nombre real, ya que todos lo llamaban su alteza y demás honoríficos.

Severus le contó a Harry sobre Bellatrix, como escapo de palacio y luego de oculto a simple vista, cambiando su apellido por el de un personaje plebeyo, de una historia que su madre solía contarle de niño.

Le contó que Remus y Sirius habían accedido a convertirse en sus consejeros y que de hecho, luego de que su padre organizo su matrimonio, le había dicho que era él quién heredaría el trono. Simplemente, Harry y él se habían adelantado a lo que ya iba a ser un hecho luego del reclamo.

Tobías estaba feliz de que su hijo por fin sentara cabeza y más con un joven tan hermoso e inteligente. Cuando pudo presentarse adecuadamente al joven, le contó que lamentaba haberlo sometido al interrogatorio, pero necesitaba asegurarse que amaba a su hijo por él mismo y no por su título. De ahí la promesa de matrimonio a cambio de la vida de su "amante e hijo".

Eileen ya estaba haciendo los preparativos de las habitaciones de su primer nieto. Su hijo menor, Ares, siempre pendiente del ejército, difícilmente quería sentar cabeza y su hija menor, Selene, apenas estaba por cumplir los 12, aun faltándole un par de años antes de pensar en buscar un compromiso para ella.

Severus le había dado el mejor regalo al decirle que los médicos habían confirmado el estado de Harry.

Luego de su boda, Severus pasó los siguientes meses en palacio, organizando reformas y leyes nuevas que habían sido bloqueadas muchas veces por los asesores más antiguos de palacio, pero Sirius y Remus eran buenos "convenciendo" a los otros.

Luego del nacimiento de su primogénito, Sors Prince, Severus decidió que cuando su hijo pudiera caminar, irían de vuelta a recorrer el reino un tiempo. Quería que Harry visitara el reino que ahora también era suyo.

Harry era feliz más allá de las palabras y por eso, cuando el médico real le confirmo su segundo embarazo, no dudo en ir hasta el salón del trono y hacer que su majestad se desmayase cuando le notificó que estaba encinta de nuevo.

Sirius solamente se tiró al suelo, riendo mientras se agarraba el estómago, y Remus intentó levantar al futuro rey, mientras sonreía.

* * *

Notas finales sobre el fic: Se que en el cliché de los donceles, suelen ser más femeninos, pero Harry es... pues Harry. Así que su personalidad sigue siendo rebelde y al ser criado como un futuro Lord, inteligente.

El reino del fic, esta anexo al Reino Unido. Digamos que es un país aparte de Escocia, Irlanda e Inglaterra, pero unido a ellos. Así que Severus podía viajar por todos los demás países por tierra, pero como su papá era amigo de la Reina Victoria, pues, no podía pedir asilo a otros países del Reino Unido, a menos que fuera hasta el continente.

Severus había enviado cartas a su familia; a Tonks pidiéndole que avisara a Moody donde pensaba ir, ya que Moody era el agente principal del Rey; y otro par de cartas a los reyes de Alemania y Francia, pidiéndoles asilo, pensando que si la carta no llegaba a tiempo a su familia, podía ponerse a resguardo con Harry.

Sors era el dios de la suerte, y Severus, a pesar de que sus padres eran anglicanos, era seguidor de los ritos paganos y tenía debilidad por los nombres romanos. De ahí el nombre del bebé de ambos.

Por cierto, en el fic, Harry no usa lentes, ni tiene la cicatriz. Licencia creativa.

Y hablando de la canción, The Raggle Taggle Gypsy-o es una canción bastante popular y tradicional celta, que habla de tres gitanos que llegan a una casa, donde van por la dama de la misma. Uno de ellos es el amante de la dama y esta se fuga con él. Esta recién casada y su marido va a buscarla, cabalgando por los cuatro puntos cardinales hasta que la encuentra. La enfrenta, increpándole que se largó dejando su vida de lujos y a él por un "gitano". Ella le dice que no le importa nada de eso, ni su cama, tierras o dinero, ya que prefiere al gitano y así termina la canción, ella diciéndole que se va con el gitano trotamundos.

Espero les haya gustado el fic. Se que normalmente no hago uso de tantos clichés, pero tenía ganas de escribir algo esponjoso y ligero para la fecha. ¡Feliz San Valentín!


End file.
